I'm Your Ocean
by LovinThe70s
Summary: A heartbroken Kelso tries to explain why he treated Jackie the way he did and thinks about why he deserves Jackie more than Hyde. One-shot. Also my first T7S fic. Review please!


Disclaimer: Like everybody else, I don't own _anything_ That 70's Show. I don't even own their first season DVD.

Author's Note: Well, this is my first That 70's Show fanfic. I've written for Harry Potter before, but that is really not the same thing. Kelso wasn't easy to write for me, so I apologize in advance if he seems OOC. Review please! I like feedback like I like chocolate: a lot.

**I'm Your Ocean**

I broke your heart. I know. I'm sorry. I was selfish, but that's just the way I am! I know you thought we were getting married and everything, but I couldn't go through with it. Not cause I don't love you, Jackie. I always have, always will. But because you deserve better than me. Why else was I always cheating on you? Okay, _some_times—fine! A lot of times! But they were just mistakes, I swear!— it was just cause I was horny, but other times I knew that it would make you realize how much more you deserved. I knew you would break up with me. And I guess that's what I wanted. But every time you did, I couldn't bear to see that expression on your face and I begged you to take me back so you could be happy again. And that's why I left! I remembered how happy you were, that beautiful smile on your face, when I proposed (and I was only repeating after you!), and I couldn't look you in the eye and tell you I couldn't to marry you. So I ran for it—all the way to California. Oh, but I didn't actually run. I took my van. And Donna, cause she was all bummed out about Eric.

When I got to California, I met Annette, who was like totally not you. She was blonde! And she wouldn't put out! (Not that I'm saying that that's the only reason I love you...) And Donna thought I was gross for chasing her around and pretty much begging for sex, but I thought maybe it would make me feel less guilty about leaving if I didn't think about you. (It didn't.) But I thought it was better than having to see your heart break in front of me. Then I came back.

I saw you guys kissing in the Forman's driveway. Man, I was so confused. Hyde hates you! And you hate him! I thought it was just a really good burn, but then I realized what was going on and I was so gonna kill Hyde. But then the stupid door wouldn't open and all I saw was you and Hyde, holding hands, walking away from me. I cried, Jackie. I cried! I don't cry a lot anymore (but I used to when Hyde poked me in the eye), but I cried over you. I cried you a freakin' river.

Every time I see you now, you're so happy. Every time I see you two together, it makes me sick. I see that smile on your face and that grin on his, and it makes me want to throw up. You know why? It's cause you're so freakin' happy. Wake up, Jackie. You only _think_ you're happy. I thought you would find someone better, but that's Hyde you're looking at! If it's between me and him, you should be with me! Me, dammit! Hyde's only gonna break your heart cause that's just what he does. He's too full of his "zen" to care about you. He's never gonna buy you stuff and tell you he loves you and make you feel special. I can do that, Jackie! I bought you stuff all the time. Remember Fluffy-cakes? You still love Fluffy-cakes. Stuff lasts forever, man. Forever. You and Hyde won't.

And now that we're talkin' about forever, you know that beauty is forever. Jackie, you and Hyde just don't look right together. I mean, Hyde's all scruffy and beardy. I mean, I had a beard before, but that's cause, man, I looked hot with it. Way hotter than Hyde. Jackie, you and me are beautiful people, and beautiful people have to stick together! And I know you like how man-pretty I am, don't say you don't. Man, even if I worked on Hyde for like a year, he'd never be as man-pretty as me. C'mon Jackie! You're pretty and I'm pretty, but together we're like twice as pretty! We're like the Super Pretty Couple! And you've always like pretty things.

C'mon Jackie, you know I love you... What'd you say? Man, Jackie, why do you gotta bring _that_ up again? It's not like Hyde's not gonna cheat on you too. He's a one night stand type of guy, and there's an ocean of women out there that he's loved and left. You don't belong there. Man, he's gotten more that I have, and that's gotta be sayin' something. And you know I love you! I told you that all the time! Hyde's never gonna say it to you. You think I never see anything but I do. I can see that Hyde's way too caught up in how cool he is to ever treat you like you need to be treated. Like how I can treat you. I always told you I loved you. And Jackie, I know you so well by now. I know what you're thinking: Oh, Hyde's so badass, but with my love and affection, I'll change him into a better man! Jackie, stop dreamin'. That's never gonna happen. Hell, you had me on a leash for years and I still had all those chicks with me. Hey, stop glaring at me! I can't be held responsible for my own actions, you know!

Jackie, I'm gonna say it one more time: I love you, and I don't think you should stay with Hyde. He's only gonna break your heart, and then you'll be stuck in an ocean you don't belong in.

Oh! _He's only gonna break your heart!_ I'm a freakin' genius! Once Hyde tells you it's over, you're gonna come back to me! And that day has to come sometime, you know. Cause Hyde just isn't a relationship type of guy. Or you'll wake up one day and realize that Hyde's all wrong for you, like how I realize. But you'll come back to me. Cause every river leads to the ocean, and I guess that means that no matter who you might date or whatever, you'll always come back to me. You dating Hyde's a river, but you'll be back cause I cried you my own river to lead you back to me. And when you do come back, Jackie, I'll be here. I'll just be here, waiting, with my arms wide open. Cause, Jackie, I know everyone thinks I'm dumb, but I'm not. I'm gonna try to change. For you. Cause I love you. And when you come back to me, you'll be happy. And I know you'll come back to me cause I'm your ocean, Jackie.

I'm your ocean.

A/N: You have now reached the end. Please review! If you took the time to read this fic, then I think you have enough time to write up a little review.


End file.
